At Least She Died a Hero
by Anakin's Apprentice
Summary: A little hurt/comfort story. Could be Anisoka, Brother-Sister, or Father-Daughter. It's really how you look at it. Summery: One of Ahsoka's friends don't make it back from a mission. OC only mentioned.
1. Chapter 1

**A little hurt/comfort story. Could be Anisoka, Brother-Sister, or Father-Daughter. It's really how you look at it. Please check out my forum.**

Ahsoka and Anakin had just gotten back from their last mission. Currently they were arguing weather or not the Corosaunt sports teams would win the championship. Anakin insisted they would but Ahsoka knew they didn't stand a chance against the Wookies on the Kashyyk team. They were going back and forth about victories when Anakin noticed Plo Koon was standing there in front of them. Ahsoka glanced over and saw the man who had found her as a three year old. She grinned and chirped, "Hello, Master Plo!" Plo Koon smiled sadly and replied, "Hello, little 'Soka. Would you mind if I talked to you in private?" Ahsoka looked confused but turned back to her master and said, "Be right back, Master."

Plo Koon led her into a nearby hallway. He put his hand on her shoulder and said, "I'm sorry, Ahsoka. Your friend Feriana didn't make it back from her last mission. She flew her ship directly into the bridge of General Grievous' ship. Feriana gave her life to help win the war." Ahsoka just stood there, her eyes full of disbelief. Feriana couldn't be dead. She had fallen out of a second story window onto her head and was completely fine. It wasn't until Plo Koon repeated, "I'm sorry." that Ahsoka realized that it was really happening. Feriana was dead.

Feriana had been one of Ahsoka's best friends when she was little. Ahsoka and Barriss met her when they were six and Feriana had fallen out of a tree and landed right in front of them. Feriana was a year older but they had all become fast friends and grew up together. They were their own little family. Now the older sister of their family was gone. Anakin walked up behind her as tears started to fall down her face and asked, "What's wrong, Snips?" That was when he noticed her tears. He did the most un-masterly thing any master had ever done. He held her in his arms as she cried. His tunic was wet with tears but he didn't mind. All he wanted was for Ahsoka to stop crying. When she got herself together he asked, "Mind telling me why you're so upset, Ahsoka?" She looked up at her master, eyes full of sadness, and whispered, "One of my friends didn't make it back from her last mission. She gave her life to save people, just the way she always wanted to go."

"I'm so sorry, Ahsoka. At least she died a hero."


	2. Chapter 2

**Feriana's funeral**

There was nothing left to burn. When Ferian flew her ship into Grievous's, her ship blew up. Grievous had escaped in time but the ship contained the control system for nearly a sixth of the droid army. Shroud for her. Since there were no remains, they burnt a shroud at the funeral. It was the golden shade her skin was with forest green trim. Ahsoka sat next to Barriss and watched the flames swallow up the last of their friend. The fire was beautiful. The reds and the yellows danced together. That confused Ahsoka. How could something so beautiful mean the ending of a life? Tears were streaming down her face and getting her skirt wet but she didn't care. As the flames finally consumed the shroud, the tears started falling down faster. They were no longer tears of sadness, but of anger. She ran to her quarters and flopped down on her bed. She had been crying for five minutes when Anakin walked in. He sat on the edge of her bed and rubbed her back. "It's okay, Snips. I know it's difficult, but things will get better. I promise."

"How do you know that?!" She demanded, sitting up. "How do you know it will get better? How do you know that the pain will go away?"

"'cause when I was a few years older than you are now I lost my mother. She had been kidnapped by tusken raiders. I found her, but not in time to save her life. At first it's going to hurt a lot, but then it slowly gets better. You don't forget them, but it doesn't hurt as much to remember them."

Suddenly Ahsoka threw her arms around his neck. He was a bit surprised but hugged her back as she cried into his shirt. He noticed how skinny she was getting. He could see her ribs easily and her top was getting baggy, which was incredible considering it was usually skin-tight. When she stopped crying he helped her up and said, "Let's go get something to eat, shall we?" Ahsoka looked up and gave him a sad smile. He led her by the shoulder towards the mess hall.


End file.
